Level 33/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 64 | previous = 32/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 34/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 33 (Dreamworld) 'is the thirteenth level of Honey Hot Tub and the eighteenth jelly level in the Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 16 double jelly squares and score at least 32,000 points in 17 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Due to the layout of the board making it impossible to create colour bombs and hard to sustain large cascades, limited moves available, the moon struck which come late as it requires fifteen moves to completely fill up the moon meter, low Moon Struck duration at only one move, the moon struck not being that powerful as it only removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and a high scoring requirement as the three-star target score is even higher than that of the reality version makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Dreamworld to earn three stars. Difficulty *There are only 17 moves to clear 16 double jelly squares in 4 little squares. This can be very hard for some players. *As with all quadrant board layouts, colour bombs cannot be created. *Even the moon struck does not help much since it lasts for only one move near the end. *And remember that you also need to deal with the moon scale. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start: moves left. *'End:' move left. Strategy *This level has the same number of moves as his counterpart in Reality; just use the same strategy as the original, but keep the moon scale balanced. *Try not to let the lower board run out of moves, or else the level may become much harder. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely hard 'Reason' *Five colours make it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Furthermore, colour bombs cannot be created as the longest length is only four spaces (a colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces). *The jellies are worth 32,000 points (16 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 32,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 53,000 points. *The three star score requirement is increased by 21.43% compared to his Reality counterpart. This can make it hard to reach as the number of moves is the same as his Reality counterpart. *With a higher three star target score, the need to create huge point cascades is more important. **The above point is slightly negated by the fact that the use of huge cascades is highly risky during regular moves as the moon scale may dangerous tilt and cause Odus to fall over. Note: This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale and with the restricted board layout, this is less likely to happen. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale as the board has five colours and leaves the board with four colours for one move. This makes it much easier to create special candies and with the second point in consideration, this is essential. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Even after the moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the restricted board layout and the limited number of moves after the moon struck negates this advantage. Trivia *Clearing the jellies gives the player enough points to meet the target score. Walkthroughs Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 17 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Medium levels Category:Quadrant Levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars